SWTCW - The Vision
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: This vision was the worst she had ever. Why just all believed that she had died! Or captured! What had happened!
1. Chapter 1

_The room was black. No light. The room was empty. The ground beneath her gave way.  
They began to fall. She landed hard on a pile of gravel. She rolled down. When she got up she noticed that she was on Felucia.  
She was in a dense fog. She saw some blurry plants that ranged over the fog. It was night.  
Everything hurt even her prosthetic leg. She looked like someone went at it. You do not recognize who it was.  
The person opened his red lightsaber with a curved handle. She wanted to go to the side, but she could not move.  
No matter what she tried, it did not work. Then pain. The pain came from her stomach. She looked down.  
The person pulled her lightsaber from her stomach. She fell on her knees.  
Then she, tipped her hand on her stomach and fall to the ground. She heard someone calling her name.  
Then she saw only darkness ahead. A voice whispered her name again..._

"Hey! Wake up!" someone shouted.  
They shot up and slammed her head against the ceiling above her. She sank back with her hand on her forehead.  
She had been sleeping in a train that would take her to the city. There was no bed in the compartment.  
It had been a storage room. She had taken a blanket and it stretched.  
Just a little bit too high that it crashed when touched down on the slammed.  
She jumped out of the bed cloth hanging. She stretched even before the man for nights compartment followed.  
"Are we there?" she asked.  
"Yes, if you go north to go directly to the base." he replied sullenly.  
"Thank you. Can I give you something as a reparation to do?"  
"No. I would not. It's enough to know that I could help the Order."  
Ahsoka smiled and left the train through the next door.  
She pulled a tunic over which hung loosely over her shoulders. They continued her way.  
Fortunately for her, the city was not as crowded as the other. She saw a shop that sold Speeders.  
She bought one and was surprised at how cheap it was. She rose and went to the North.  
She hoped that she reached the base before sunset. She sighed as she realized that she had to go through a small desert.  
She continued her way. The sun beat down on her arms, which were defenseless against the heat-exposed.  
The light wind made it more bearable. The sun sets . She had terrible thirst. She headed now the speeder with the Force,  
because her arms were burning strongly. She kept them under the tunic.  
The sun had already set. Her thirst was unbearable. She sighed in relief when she saw the base in the distance.  
She stopped next to the entrance and got off of the speeder. Her legs felt like jelly after the long ride.  
When she opened the door to the communications room, they all looked a bit shocked at.  
"Do not look so. Does anyone have anything to drink?" she said, licking her tongue over just her dry lips.  
Rex did not hesitate and gave her a bottle. It did not take long before she had drunk it.  
"Should I notified the Generall?" Rex asked.  
"No, no. I go to him myself. I bet he is in the hangar, right?" she said.  
Rex nodded.  
She turned with the water bottle in his hand and went to the setting down to the hangar.  
She suspected that her master repaired his fighter to search for her. She walked a little faster to waylay him.  
On the way to the hangar, she joined the empty bottle for a full one. The door of the hangar opened and she heard him curse easily. Apparently it was not repaired as quickly as he thought. She stood next to R2,  
and put her hand in greeting to the head of the Astromecs. She opened the bottle.  
"Why do you hurry up so?" she asked and drank.  
He paused in his work, as he recognized her voice. He rolled to the car in front, on which he lay.  
He stood up and looked at her in surprise.  
"What?" she asked after she had swallowed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder just how you escape from there?" he asked.  
She laughed lightly and swallowed the bite of the apple. They were in the canteen and Anakin asked what happened.  
"Um escape? ... I would say through the door." said they easily snapped. "It was not ... citadel in that sense ...  
rather a place where homeless people could sleep."  
"But we have a night directivity obtained from a commander that he has taken you as prisoner."  
"Ah, the hologram. Yes I have accidentally triggered when I tried to contact you. Actually, it was addressed to someone else,  
as it was made." she said and shrugged her shoulders.  
He looked thoughtful. She bit again from the apple.  
"Have I missed anything else?" she asked.  
He shook his head and cleared his throat before he got up.  
She followed him to the command center, after she had thrown away the stem of the apple.  
She was looking forward just as he explained it all to the Council.  
"You're talking" he said.  
Before she could answer, already appeared Master Windu.  
"Ah. Padawan Tano. We heard you were captured."  
"That was a misunderstanding. If I'm honest it was my fault. When I tried in the old citadel to contact  
you played the transmitter from a different message than I wanted. To answer the real question is ... the Citadel out of service.  
Only einzelt homeless stay in it. "replied she.  
"Hm .. Okay." said Master Winud thoughtfully.  
"To the temple should come to her. We need your services." said Master Yoda.  
Anakin and Ahsoka bowed slightly before the transmission ended.  
They left immediately with Rex and a troupe cloning the base and flew to the cruiser.

They entered the council chamber. Many seats were empty or filled only with a hologram. Even Yoda was not there.  
"Recently, as you surely know, there are several attacks on the young and the new Padawanen." said Master Windu.  
Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a worried look before Windu continued.  
"Padawan Tano. You're with Padawan Tellaries accompany the younglings on their way to the senate and back."  
Ahsoka bowed slightly and turned to go.  
"Take care of yourself." Anakin still whispered to her. She looked back at him and smiled briefly. She got no more with what Anakin's task was, but the younglings were more important.  
She sighed heavily, as she thought that she had to work with Awenar. He was the worst of all padawans. He was a man, and yet this very rude. Well rude, was not an expression for this.  
She saw him at the younglings already. They lined up in two rows. Ahsoka was hoping that they would split up the group. But of course this did not happen.  
They got into the transporter. Ahsoka was glad that she accompanied R2.  
They ended up a little later to the Senate. She ignored Awenar as much as possible. She let him take the leadership and she waited with R2 at the shuttle.  
She sat in the van and ordered R2 to tell her if something is modest. She closed her eyes to doze a bit. She was cold. Then she saw and experienced it again ...

_The room was black. No light. The room was empty. The ground beneath her gave way.  
They began to fall. She landed hard on a pile of gravel. She rolled down. When she got up she noticed that she was on Felucia.  
She was in a dense fog. She saw some blurry plants that ranged over the fog. It was night.  
__Everything hurt even her prosthetic leg. She looked like someone went at it. You do not recognize who it was.  
The person opened his red lightsaber with a curved handle. She wanted to go to the side, but she could not move.  
No matter what she tried, it did not work. Then pain. The pain came from her stomach. She looked down.  
The person pulled her lightsaber from her stomach. She fell on her knees.  
Then she, tipped her hand on her stomach and fall to the ground. She heard someone calling her name.  
Then she saw only darkness ahead. A voice whispered her name again..._

She woke up slightly. What did that mean? She did not understand the vision. Not one bit.  
She rubbed her eyes briefly before she got up and went to R2. She looked at the clock. The guide should be over soon.  
She heard a thud. She went into the front part of the shuttle. She heard it again. Louder. Then again. Again.  
The time was less in between. She realized what it was now. She ran as fast as she could out of the shuttle.  
R2 followed her several meters away from the shuttle. Ahsoka turned around.  
She lifted the shuttle with the power and hurled it from the platform. It exploded shortly afterwards.  
Master Windu had been right. But what did it do to their vision? Especially Felucia? She was confused.


End file.
